Teenage confusions
by heartglow
Summary: Hermione is confused..she is dating Ron but suddenly starts feeling for Draco! And Draco isn't making it any better. He is deeply in love with her too! But will he ever say that? Lets see.. Rated m for later chapters..please read and review. Excuse grammatical or spelling errors...I love you all!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV:

'Ready?' Ron asked her at the afternoon when they were all packed to go. She noticed how Ron has started fancying her. She knew he liked her but never thought he would have the guts to say that. Now she liked how their story was reaching a second level.

'Yup all set lets go!' Hermione replied smiling at her thoughts. They then boarded the carriage taking them to the train. When they were all set in their compartments in the train Ron went to the restroom. Harry casually went to look outside the compartment and said 'umm.. hermione you better look at this..' in a shocked expressions. She went to look and saw that Lavender brown was flirting with Ron and his face was so terrified that his expression was somewhat in pain. Hermione couldn't hear what they were talking about but she couldn't help laughing at his situation.

'Oh my god!' she said laughing hysterically. 'Cant believe it' harry said laughing with her.

When Ron came back Harry couldn't help but look at his expression.

'Did you even pee or were you stuck somewhere else?' Harry said trying his best not to laugh.

'Not funny Harry, poor Ron didn't had time to do so!' Hermione said sarcastically. At this time all three of them started laughing like crazy.

Christmas holidays were started and Harry and Hermione decided to stay at the burrow for the holidays.

On christmas Mrs. Weasley made all tempting sort of things like cupcakes and Hermione could feel Ron's gaze at her all the time at dinner. When everyone started to go to bed afyer dinner Ron suddenly grabbed her hand and forced her into a kiss. She reluctantly kissed him too returning his feelings while Harry suddenly suddenly developed an immense interest in his right sleeve. After they were done Harry said ' so I guess you both are dating. So you both better find a room to yourself coz I am getting nauseated.' 'I couldn't agree more.' Ron said and Hermione smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV:

Since when did he develope an interest in her? Draco didnt have a clue but he liked the way the muggle born walks, talks, reads and do almost everything. Draco knew it was stupid and that his parents would never allow and agree to this..on liking a mud..mud.. a muggle born. Wow! So now he cannot even make the mud word come out of his mouth. He was really falling for her hard and she didnt even have a clue..

After the Christmas holidays were over Draco felt excited to go to the school for thr first time in his life just to see Miss Granger.. He smiled at the thought. He couldn't help but stare at her all the time in the train and kept crossing their compartment just to get a glimpse. But, he knew the boys would get suspicious. Suddenly his mouth dropped as he saw Ron and Hermione sitting deadly close to each other and were about to kiss. He also heard Harry saying something like' Seriously guys? You both have had the whole Christmas holidays and still you both do that in front of me?' He said with a little tinge of smirk on his face which made Draco's heart break without even making a single sound.

During their third defense against the dark arts class Hermione came a little late and the only seat remainin was Draco's sideseat. He shifted as Hermione cqm3 and sat beside him quickly taking out her book and trying to hide her embarassment of coming late. Draco smiled as he saw her heeks flush a little pink. Her eyes on her book and ears listenong intentedly to her professor. He liked the way her lips pursed time to time while studying. At last when the class ended he started to talk to her finally gathering up some courage but suddenlt Ron came out of nowhere and started helping her with her books.

'Why did you showed up so late we waited but then thought you were already here present in the class. But when we came here you werent present and suddenly professor started teaching and..'

Relax Ron.. it was peeves that little jerk.'

'Oh not again'said Harry 'I think he knows you are a little scared of him'

Just then Draco bursted out' hahaha, the little mud..muggle born is scared of that stupid little peeevees...omg'

'Shut up Malfoy!' Ron said and with that all three of them went away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV:

Though she didn't like the way Malfoy taunted her but she sure was surprised when he called her a muggle born. She wasn't used to that word because Malfoy usually called her a mudblood with a bad evil smirky grkn and annkyance in his face. Though today she saw him acting completely different almost like a gentleman. She gasped at the thought and then laughed at herself for even thinking of him as a gentlemen.

'So you definitely dont wanna go to Hagrid's.' Ron asked her

'Yeah I mean we all go there together we should continue that.' Harry urged her.

'Guys I appreciate the concerns but I feel very sick. I would go ask Prof. Snape's. of some potion or else find a charm in a book in the library that cures sickness.-'

'Okay! We are coming witb you.' Harry said.

'No Hagrid invited you. You two should really go. Please Ron.' Hermione said making her cutest puppy dog face and winnkng over a cheek stroke followed by a kiss from Ron.

'Okay we will be back soon!' With that they went and Hermione went to Prof. Snape's. She had her teacher's permit so she could roam aroundthe castle at nights.

Draco's POV:

Is he crazy? Why did he taunt her? She will hate him forever now. Aarrghgh..

'What is it Draco?' Asked Pansy. They were alone in the hall at night. He was going to break up with her.

'Pansy you know how things are between us and-'

'Hold on. You breaking up with me?' She asked

'Kind of ' was the best reply he could manage.

'Perfect. Oh and yeah I am dating Lebreau from slytherin.' With that she went.

Draco wasnt surprised he saw him staring at his girl almost everyday. He was walking in the dark halls when he saw Hermione. Man! She looked hot and cute and sick! Wait.. what? Sick? Is she well? When he approached her he saw big bags under her eyes. Maybe she didn't get enouh sleep. Let's see.

'Hey where you heading?' He asked

'Prof. Snape's' she said

'Me too. Lets walk together.'

After a few silent minutes Hermione said

'U seem different'

'Do I' she nodded

'I wonder why.' He said with a smirk on his face. He was aware of their hands brushing with each other and her keeping hers in jacket pocket after three times. Hmm.. that disappointed Draco.

'Why are we doing this?' Hermione asked obviously confused with Draco's weird behaviour.

'Maybe because I am just very tired of staying away from you.'

'I thought you liked it the way you taunted me and called me with the mud word.'

That was it Draco had to tell her everything right at that point. He stopped dead in his tracks and forced her to look at him.

'Listen, Hermione can't you see and understand what is going on? I can't focus on anything but you. I just broke up with Pansy. I love your hair, eyes, lips and cheeks..almost everything about you makes me go mad whine like a pup. I cannot even make the mud word come out of my mouth. Seriously..I m going crazyafter you.'

And then he kissed her full on lips. She didn't really invite the kiss but didn't refuse too that was a good sign.

'Meet me tomorrow same time in the dark forest and please think about it. I love you more than my own life.' With that Draco went into the dark corridor leaving Hermione alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV:

Why does this always happen to her? She thought she was happy and content with Ron. She didn't make it to Prof. Snape's that night. Hermione always thought that something was missing in her life when she was with Ron but with Draco as long as he was being nice just vanishes. She wanted to be with Draco and kiss him all day long! And OMG! The kiss, she never felt so alive kissing anyone before this. Her heart skipped so many beats while that incident of hers. She quietly went to her dormitory after that 'incident'. She went crazy in her frenzy thoughts through halfway across the castle when suddenly from nowhere Harry and Ron scared her.

'Hey beautiful.' Ghey said in unison.

'OMG! You both... you scared me to Tartarus...never do that again.'

After they apologised. They all went to their common room.

'You went to Snape's?'

'Hmm?'

'I asked whether you went to Prof. Snape's for the potion you know.'

'Oh...oh no I didn't. .I didn't feel like. I went halfway and came and tgen saw you both soo... no'

'You okay? You look kind of worked out.'

'Hmm no I am okay..'

She went to sit on Ron's lap after that for no apparent reason but to just be sure and convince herself that she was dating this guy and liked him a lot. But she knew it would go in vain she was in love with Draco.

'You sure you okay. Did you get any charms or something from the library?' Ron asked with a concerned look on his face.

'No I didn't. I started to feel nice a little while ago so I thought it's of no use.'

'You shouldn't take your health so lightly Hermione. Tomorrow the first thing you will do is get a potion from Prof. Snape and now you should sleep coz I really don't like these big bags under your eyes.'

She gave him a smile. He gave her a quick peck on lips and then she went to sleep. She didn't sleep soundly that night but somehow dreaming about Draco she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV:

Despite all this Draco strangely felt proud of himself. He expressed his feelings finally to Miss Granger. And he had kissed her. He felt good but also he was a littlw nervous and afraid whether she will come tomorrow to meet him or worse..if she comes and straight away says no in his face. *sigh*. He had so many feelings bouncing up and down inside him. He felt all this for the first time in his life. He slept that night thinking about her and imagining a conversation for tomorrow.

Next day he woke up got dressed and came down to have breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle with him. They didn't know anything about Hermione. As soon as he got the main hall he saw Pansy sitting on Lebreau's lap ans snoggig him. That slut..he thought and try to shake the fact that he saw him fingering her underneath. Eeww gross..he thought. Just then he saw Hermione bit had a feeling that she didn't see him. She was facing the other wall of the hall. He smiled at himself and suddenly his heart stopped beating as he saw Ron kiss her on the cheek and slide a hand down her waist while they ate.

'You alright' Crabbe asked him as he saw his discomfort.

'Yup great.. lets eat.' He replied.

Hermione's POV:

She knew it would not help but she didnt stop trying to convince herself that she liked Ron. Her tries going in vain. When suddenly she thought that she doesnt need to convince herself what if all this is happening to her because even the god wants her to be with Draco. Now she was sure of what to do. She would confess herself to Draco. She smiled at the thought.

'Hey hermione do you feel like sleeping?' Ron asked her.

She remembered that she had to go to the forest for their 'meeting'.

'Umm.. yeah in fact I would faint if I get a pillow.. you both should sleept too. Let's go to bed...come on..' she said.

She saw a glance exchange in both the boys. They might be getting suspicious. She couldn't blame them. She never went to sleep so early. But spmehow they all went to sleep. At night she couldn't decide what to wear. She settled with a see through green neon shirt and white jeans and her usual sneakers. She wasn't sure if wheels was a good idea. She sighed heavily hoped she wasn't hyperventilating and walked off to the forest with that happy thought.

Draco's POV:

He was ready to go to the forest. But his biggest question was will she come? Even if she does will she say yes? He was a little nervous. He didn't know what to wear. What? He didn't have much experience with these kind of things. He settled for a tuxedo without a tie.

He reached there first. Hermione came after almost five minutes. He can't believe his luck! She actually came! He was really excited for this evening now.

'Hello Miss Granger.' He said while tilting his head a little towards her.

'Hey.. malfoy' she replied a little nervous.

'So how are you?' He started for a small conversation.

'Let's get to the point Draco'.

'Okay.. so what did you think?' He asked her.

'I love you. I will always love you.' She said with a little voice almost like a whisper.

He smiled his heart was on the verge of breaking his chest and bouncing up and down. He slided his hands down her waist and pushed her towards him. He went closer and kissed her with a slight change. She was willing to kiss him now allowing him to enter and tangle their tongues. She seemed happy and reluctant. After a few minutes they parted.

'But I can't lie to you Draco. I didn't break up with Ron till now. But I promise soon I would. Don't be angry please.' She said with her voice almost trailing of as if thinking Draco would actually be angry with her.

'No problem love. At least I know you are mine.'

They were so happy together that they didn't want to go but they had to. So after a small make out session they went.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's Pov:

'Where were you? We were worrying dead about you. It's like 2 am in the morning. We thought to tell to some teacher but then waited for some time thinking you would show up.' Ron told her as Hermione entered the common room.

'Oh! I was just.. you know went for strolling in the forest. Wanted some alone time..thinking about life and stuff.' She replied her tries going in vain to make a joke out of it.

'Alone time? Strolling in the forest? Tell me Hermione who strolls in the forest after wearing such clothes.' Ron pointed.

'I do... I love dressing up to stroll in the forest.' She replied.

'So what you are basically saying is you specially changed your clothes, did your hair and applied makeup to go to the forest..oh sorry to stroll in the forest.?' Harry said.

'Oh please..Harry don't try to prove I am lying I like to do some girly stuff. Why are you both being so nosy? Ron are you doubting me?' She said slowly winning over them.

'No Hermione of course not.. we are just a bit concerned if everything is alright or not.' Quickly adding.' We should probably get some sleep. Lets go to our dormitories. Good night darling.' He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

'Good night.' She replied thinking how wrong the kiss felt after her meeting with Draco. She sighed. One day or the other she had to tell the truth to Ron tell him whom she actually loved. With that she went to bed.

**After a lot of time.. For months Hermione didn't tell Ron because she didn't wanted to break his heart. Even if she didn't like him in the wrong way but he still was her childhood friend. But she stopped snogging him. Kept the touches to minimum and her meetings with Draco were slowly gaining much** attention.

Draco's POV:

'I have a good news for you Hermione.' Draco said while secretly meeting her in the forest at about 1 am.

'What is it tell me..please..' she said curious and excited.

'But promise you would say a yes.'

'I promise...unless you wanna fuck me here coz that would be a no.. I would prefer a bed and soft cushions instead.' Hermione said jokingly.

'Haha.. nono I was just wondering if you would be willing to come to the malfoy manor for the summer vacations. My parents are going to some relatives house for a whole month and I would have the whole mansion by myself.. unless you want to make a visit or better off stay with me for the whole vacations.'

OMG!Of course I would love to come.. I just have to make a really good excuse to my parents and Ron coz I am sure he is gonna ask me to stay at the burrow.' She continued ' And also I will tell everything to Ron after these vacations. I promise.' She finished.

Draco didn't have a problem with that he knew she is not cheating on him. He saw them sitting separately everyday in the great Hall nowadays.

'It's okay love.. you can take all the time you need. I know he is your childhood friend and you don't wanna break his heart.

With that they kissed and made out for a short time and then went to their dormitories at around 3 am.

,


	7. Chapter 7

**Should I continue this story..? I am not getting a very good response. I could delete this story and resume stories in my other account. Should I continue this? Is the story any good.. If yeah then please tell me and i will resume. I love you all! PEACE OUT! :D : D...3 3**


End file.
